We'll Make It Through
by onceuponaprettylittlewriter
Summary: REPOST! The sequel to "The Kiss that Changed Everything".


**A/N: I originally took down this story because I ran out of ideas. I still have mostly no clue as to what will happen as the story progresses, but we'll see where this goes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **General POV**

 _July 2014_

Aria looked around at the empty living of hers and Spencer's new apartment. They had decided as soon as time came to pick house for the current school year that they'd find a place together.

After continuous looking and tours of the various buildings around campus, they decided to live in Penn Towers. Thankfully, they were able to quickly secure the place, thanks to Spencer's parents being lawyers.

As Aria envisioned what the apartment would look like once they got their furniture, a pair of arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She turned to see her smiling girlfriend looking at her.

"I take it you like the place," Spencer said as her smile grew wider.

Aria kissed her, "I really do. I'm glad we picked it."

"Me too."

The two kissed again until they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see Hanna and Emily standing in the doorway, cheesy smiles on their faces.

"You haven't even put any furniture inside and you're already at," Hanna said with a wink.

"Who said we needed furniture?" Spencer asked jokingly.

"Speaking of furniture," Aria said interjecting, "when are we going to buy some?"

"How about now?!" Hanna pipped up.

"How about we do it tomorrow? It'd be better to do it when we're well rested," Emily stated.

Hanna pouted, "Fine."

She hated when she didn't get a chance to use her 'God given' talents of fashion design and interior decorating. She prided herself on the amazing transformation her bedroom took from being a pre-teen disaster to chic and more adult-like. Her three friends couldn't help but laugh as they tried to give her a sympathetic smile.

"I saw a Chinese restaurant about five miles from here. How about we eat take out and watch chick flicks?" Aria said in hopes of cheering her blonde friend.

The slight frown that was on Hanna's face turned quickly into a smile, "Okay!"

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Empty takeout containers were scattered randomly on the floor as Aria and Spencer snugged up to each other, while Hanna was engrossed in _The Devil Wears Prada_. Emily had fallen asleep. She had spent the early part of the day conditioning for the upcoming swim season.

"God, I would kill to have their wardrobe," Hanna said in awe.

"I'm pretty sure you already do," Aria said with a laugh.

"My clothes look like they came from Walmart compared to what they're wearing!"

"Didn't you just max out your credit card?" Spencer half asked, half reminded.

"Yeah, but that's like chump change."

The couple laughed. It was nights like these they missed. Despite Spencer and Aria going to the same school, Hanna went to Parsons and Emily, Danby. Thankfully neither of the other two started school until the end of August. They were going to spend as much time together as possible until they had to leave.

It wasn't long before Spencer and Aria fell asleep, leaving Hanna alone with Anne Hathaway and Meryl Streep. Once the movie was over, Hanna looked around, hearing only the quiet breathing her friends did as they slept.

She scoffed to herself, "Amateurs."

* * *

 _The next day..._

Spencer and Emily were the first to rise that morning, which wasn't surprising. They watched as the other two slept. Spencer couldn't help but admire Aria's beauty. She looked like an angel. Even though she had seen her sleep a million times in the past, each additional time she got to watch, the more it reminded her that she was lucky to have her.

"We should go get some coffee. Maybe that'll wake them up," Emily whispered. Spencer giggled as she nodded in agreement.

After showering, getting dressed, walking to the coffee shop, and finally heading back to the apartment, Aria was finally up. Her tired expression quickly changed once she saw the insulated paper cups. The familiar aroma of coffee filled her nostrils. She quickly got up, racing over and grabbing a cup from Spencer's hand.

"Thanks, baby," she said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Spencer smiled, "Anything for you."

"It's too early," Hanna grunted.

"We got you coffee!" Emily said smiling.

Hanna grunted again before her eyes fully opened and she sat up.

"Gimme!"

"Magic word?" Spencer asked in a motherly tone.

Hanna sighed, "Fine. Please?"

Emily extended the cup out to her, which Hanna quickly grabbed, taking a huge gulp.

"Much better," Hanna said with a smile.

"You two should get dressed. The sooner we get going, the quicker we may find furniture," Spencer stated.

Aria finished the last few sips of her coffee before running to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Hanna said as she pouted once more.

"I won't be long!" Aria exclaimed from behind the bathroom door.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

"You two should definitely do something chic," a now awake Hanna suggested.

The other three girls looked at her, grimacing at the suggestion.

"I don't think that's them, Han," Emily said, trying to let her down easy.

"Besides, it should be a reflection of both Aria and I," Spencer stated.

Hanna slumped down in her seat.

Aria looked at her with a sympathetic smile, "We still value your opinion. How about we pick out the stuff, and you give us a 'yay' or 'nay'?"

Hanna's expression brightened up, "But I get to arrange the furniture!"

The other three laughed as they made their way to IKEA.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later..._

"Leather or fabric?" Hanna asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Leather would be nice," Aria said as she sat down on a chocolate, leather couch.

Emily sat on the complementary arm chair. Spencer sat next to Aria.

Aria turned to Spencer, "What do you think about this couch?"

Spencer slumped back, trying to get the overall feeling of the couch. The cool leather meshed around her body. A satisfactory smile came across her face.

"I guess she likes it," Emily said as she, Aria and Hanna giggled.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

It was a little after three by the time they had picked out everything. The delivery guys would be there on Friday to bring everything over and set it all up. The girls were now on their way to find something to eat.

"Furnishing an apartment is expensive," a tired Aria stated.

"I could do this all day!" Hanna said, smiling widely.

The other three girls grunted, somewhat dreading the idea.

"Hopefully this furniture will come to the first house we buy," Spencer said.

Aria looked at her. A huge smile was on her face. They didn't talk about the future often. When they did, it was special. It was what kept them going. Spencer looked back at her. A matching smile was on her face.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Spencer and Aria dropped Hanna and Emily off at the nearest train station. They all had a lot to do before school started. Besides, The two brunettes wanted some alone time. They laid in each other's arms. They didn't utter a word. They didn't have to. The mere fact that they were together was enough for them. They had learned this lesson very early on in their relationship.

Before long, it was almost three in the morning. Aria had fallen asleep. Spencer ran her fingers through the short girl's hair, watching her chest rise and fall. Soon her eyes started to droop, and she fell asleep.


End file.
